


Crush

by Dicentra



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicentra/pseuds/Dicentra
Summary: Admiral Vance’s fascination with Captain Saru is developing into something more romantic.
Relationships: Admiral Vance/Captain Saru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Crush

Admiral Vance had been working with the Kelpian Captain of the Starship Discovery for some time now. Keeping the starship crew and Captain focused on the main goals of their new timeline was a troublesome yet rewarding responsibility that he had come to look forward to and marvel at in this late stage of his career.

Sometimes frustrating, sometimes alarming but going forward in the correct direction with the confident yet unassuming leadership skills of Captain Saru whom he had come to admire and relate to.

Vance looked forward to their conversations.

work in progress...


End file.
